death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Borkus
Borkus was an A-class Titan adventurer bearing the title of ‘Sword King’ during his life. He lost his life to Mikhail, the Divine Spear of Ice, during the war between Talosheim and the Mirg Shield-Nation 200 years ago. He is currently a Rank 13 Zombie Legend Hero and holds the position of military officer in the new Talosheim. Appearance He is a little over three meters tall, and has a characteristic appearance of being bald with one side of his face being only a skull. Personality He has a rough but helpful personality and eats and drinks a lot. He is the embodiment of a Titan man, and was idolized when he was alive. However, he had a daughter who apparently saw him as a simple doting parent. Summary He competes with Vigaro for the position of being Vandalieu’s older brother. He feels no shame in frequently creating easy-to-understand schemes to try and make Vandalieu sit on Talosheim’s throne and marry the Second Princess Zandia of whom only a severed hand is left without the permission of Zandia herself. In his battle against Riley, he remembered a technique and even turned it into a superior skill. Though his race title hasn’t changed, his Rank has increased. He has dealt with the ghosts of his past a little, so he feels greatly satisfied with his own achievements. He has mostly regained the ability he had while alive, and his stamina has surpassed what it was back then. A Rank 10 monster would be enough to cause panic in a city of tens of thousands if spotted. But in Borkus’s case, as he has the appearance of a Titan Zombie, he can pass for a Rank 3 or 4 monster unless he demonstrates his strength himself or an insightful individual sees his true power. Because of this, he is thinking of pretending to be a Zombie, but his Zombie friends tell him that it’s impossible and he is terrible at acting like a Zombie. Like Vigaro, he was appointed as one of Talosheim’s military officers, but he has now thrown all of his work onto Chezare, who is supposed to be in a higher position than him. But as he takes the Undead of the former expedition army with him when he hunts, it can be said that he works by training the new members. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Borkus * Rank: 13 * Race: Zombie Legend Hero * Level: 0 * Title: Sword King * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Sword: Very Large (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Defense Power when equipped with Non-metal Armor: Very Large (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Sword King Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 ** Archery: Level 7 ** Armor Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 6 ** Commanding: Level 2 ** Coordination: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Teaching: Level 1 ** Transcend Limits - Magic Sword: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** ■ァ■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) A Previous Status: * Rank: 12 * Race: Zombie Folklore Hero * Level: 2 * Title: Sword King * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Sword: Large Strengthened Defense Power when equipped with Non-metal Armor: Large (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Sword King Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 ** Archery: Level 7 ** Armor Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 6 ** Commanding: Level 2 ** Coordination: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Teaching: Level 1 ** Transcend Limits - Magic Sword: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) Previous Status: * Rank: 9 * Race: Zombie Hero * Level: 5 * Title: Sword King * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 7 ** Physical Resistance: Level 5 Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a sword: (Large) Strengthened Defensive Power while equipped with non-metal armor: (Medium) ** Intuition: Level 3 ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Sword King Technique: Level 1 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 7 ** Archery: Level 7 ** Armor Technique: Level 7 ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 ** Dismantling: Level 5 ** Commanding: Level 2 ** Coordination: Level 4 ** Teaching: Level 1 * Status Effects: One-Armed (Status Effect removed) Gallery Vol03-06.png Volume4cover.jpg.jpg Volume 4 V2.jpg Trivia * His favorite foods are mayonnaise and soups containing dashi. * Because he can now gain Experience Points simply by devouring the meat of creatures that he kills, he thinks, ‘Being a Zombie isn’t so bad.’ References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Titans Category:Undead Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Heroes Category:Vida's Faction Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Adventurers